


Ain't No Sunshine

by Alipeeps



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alipeeps/pseuds/Alipeeps
Summary: A short speculation on Lucas keeping himself focused during interrogation





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote over on tumblr in response to this prompt by fairytalesandtimetravel
> 
> "I just had a thought:
> 
> Imagine this episode, or the next and Lucas is either humming or singing Ain’t No Sunshine as a way to keep himself sane or something during his capture/torture."

Eamonn turned away in disgust. Roan was slumped forward in the chair, his head hanging down… at least, as much as the collar would allow. His breath rasped in his throat and yet the only sound Eamonn could extract from him was grunts of pain. Despite the beating, Roan would tell him nothing, staying stubbornly silent.

Eamonn turned to his tray of instruments. If a beating wouldn’t get the desired result, perhaps it was time to move onto something more… nuanced. He picked up a three-pronged blade, examining it thoughtfully, when a low noise made him turn.

“annosnhinewenshegon…”

He frowned. Roan was mumbling incomprehensibly, an odd sing-song quality to the sound.

“onldarclowvryday…”

The words were slurred and jumbled, making no sense. Eamonn grabbed Roan’s hair and pulled his head up painfully. Roan’s eyes were half-closed, his gaze unfocused. His lips barely moved as he muttered, “aynnosunshunwenshegon…” 

“What is this nonsense?” Eamonn snarled, jerking Roan’s head impatiently. Roan grunted, but his lips kept moving, “anshusalwesgontoolon…”

“Answer me!” Eamonn dealt Roan a heavy blow, the force of it snapping his head to the side. The mumbling stopped as Roan groaned and spat blood.

“anytam… shegoway…” 

Eamonn growled with frustration. “You will answer my questions, Roan!” He took the three-pronged blade and sliced 3 long, deliberate lines across Roan’ back.

Roan cried out, his head lifting, as blood welled up.

“Answer me!” Eamonn demanded. Roan’s eyes met his, and he saw in them pain, yes, but also defiance.

Roan licked his lips and this time his voice was louder, the words clearer.

“Ain’t no… sunshine… when she’s gone.” 

Eamonn stared in confusion.

Singing. Roan was singing…

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind this was written before 1x05 aired and we knew that Eamonn is Lucas/Roan's friend.
> 
> Which knowledge a) makes this little fic completely AU and b) makes me even more intruiged/desperate to know how the scenes with Lucas and Eamonn in the dungeon next week are going to play out! :)


End file.
